GSC: a tale of two wild guns
by Ryon Heartnet
Summary: It's almost Valentine's Day and Rally seems to be the only one that doesn't have plans of her own. Will she be able to find a guy to spend it with or will she be all alone?
1. Ch 1: Another boring day on the job

(A/N: Hi, welcome to my Gunsmith Cats fanfic. I personally do not own any of the chars except for my own original chars. Rally and the other GSC cast are owned by Kenichi Sonada. Now that that is taken care of, on with the story thus far. ^_^)  
  
Gunsmith Cats: A tale of two wild guns  
  
Chapter 1: Another Boring Day on the Job  
  
It was a beautiful day one morning as the leaves started to form on the trees, the green leaves appeared in the trees as the roads in downtown Chicago were busy. It was right after January as people were going about their daily business. It seemed very quiet back at the store as Rally was cleaning her CZ-75 at the store counter and May was organizing her explosives by color and size as Becky hasn't reported any cases to them since the Radinov case a long time ago. Rally sighed to herself as she wiped the slide carefully while May had a smile on her face since she was thinking of her boyfriend, Ken, whom she hasn't seen in a long time.  
  
"Man.I can't believe on how boring this month has gotten." Rally said as she looked over at May while she was almost finished putting her CZ-75 back together.  
  
"I know what you mean, Rally.but at least I have time to buy Ken a present for Valentine's Day." May said happily as she finished organizing and headed over to Rally, checking the calendar and smiled softly as she looked over at Rally. "What are your plans for Valentine's Day, Rally?"  
  
Rally looked at May as she herself knew that she wouldn't have any plans for Valentine's Day, even though she would be alone while May and Ken would have their own plans. It was about this time that she had not thought about getting a boyfriend as she looked at May still. She actually felt jealous for May that she had someone to love unlike herself.  
  
"Oh, well.I have plans, I just don't want to talk about it." she then said as she tried to hide the truth, the slide on the gun making a loud click as it shifted back into place. "Anyways, how about we close up shop early for today so we can go get something to eat?" she said as she changed the subject.  
  
"Sure, just got to check over a few things." May said as Rally had left to go put up her apron and set it on a hangar, going into the garage. May stared at her for a moment as she started to see if the front door was locked along with the other stuff. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Rally since she didn't have a boyfriend and Ken had planned out his and May's Valentine's Day in advance for when he comes down to see her.  
  
In the garage, Rally walked over to her 1967 Shelby GT 500 as she unlocked the driver's side door and opened it, getting it as she waited for May to get done. Rally had time to think about how she was going to plan her Valentine's Day without having May try and help her, not wanting to ruin May's plans with Ken. She continued to look at the dashboard of the Shelby as she sat there.  
  
May had just finished closing everything else up as she headed to the garage of the shop as she got into the passenger side, making Rally snap back into reality and start up the car. The loud roar of the engines had echoed inside the garage as the two backed out of it and headed off for their house.  
  
Rally continued to drive through the city as she sighed some, slowly looking back at May after she pulled up to a red light "How about you choose what we eat for today, May? I'm not in the mood to choose tonight," she said normally as she held onto the steering wheel with both hands. May saw this as she nodded some and looked straight ahead "Alright, Rally." she said as she chose pizza for dinner. Rally always used to argue with May that they always get pizza when May chooses and May argues back that Rally always ordered chinese food. As the light then turned green, she pressed her foot on the pedal as she drove from the traffic light and headed to her and May's house.  
  
The house was a blue and white one as it was a two-story house. It was located in a quiet neighborhood near the city as the roar of the Shelby GT 500's engines came to a halt when it reached the house. May and Rally stepped out of the car as the night sky looked so peaceful with the stars shining brightly. Rally headed into her room as she had changed into her usual outfit as May would always wear her favorite Cubs t-shirt. The two sat in the living room as the TV was on.  
  
"Well.today was pretty good, I guess." May said boredly as she sat on the couch, flipping through the channels as she yawned some. Rally walked over to May as she had sat down next to her. Rally wore a black sports bra with a pair of panties as she tossed back her hair some. "So, have you and Ken talked about what you two will be doing this Valentine's Day?" she asked as she held a can of soda in her hand.  
  
May blinked some as she looked at Rally with a blank stare and then smiled widely. "Yes, but he said it was a secret to me. Ooh, I bet it's going to be something so special." she said with a grin on her face, which this made Rally feel depressed inside as May took a bite of her candy bar. Rally then looked at the TV screen as she thought to herself "Wow.May really has her Valentine's Day planned.". May finished her candy bar as she tossed the wrapper in the trash, heading upstairs as she yawned softly. "I'm going to head off to bed, Rally." she said as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
Rally nodded to May as she looked back at the TV, sighing sadly to herself as she grabbed the remote and turned it off. She too walked up the stairs as she went up to her bedroom and got into bed, looking out the window as she then closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
(A/N: Well, that is the end of the first chapter of my very first Gunsmith Cats fanfic. I hope everyone enjoyed it as the second chapter will be coming soon. Feel free to send me your comments at tenchi632@yahoo.com. Bye for now! ^_^) 


	2. Ch 2: The Lone Sharpshooter

(A/N: back again as some of you think that Bean Bandit will make a appearance in this fanfic. I have not seen or read Riding Bean as this fanfic only consists of Rally, May, and any of the other GSC cast members. Again, Rally and the whole GSC cast is owned by Kenichi Sonada -except for the characters I made up-. Now, on to Chapter 2)  
  
Gunsmith Cats: a tale of two wild guns  
  
Chapter 2: The Lone Sharp Shooter  
  
The next morning, Rally was back at the shop with May as Becky was there also, since she didn't have anything else to do but talk to Rally and May. May was standing beside the counter next to Rally as she sighed some, then looking at Becky as she tossed back some of her blonde bangs way from her lovely eyes. Becky then started to talk with May as Rally headed into the shooting range as she had her CZ-75 with her.  
  
Becky noticed the depressed look on Rally's face as she looked at May. "Rally doesn't seem like herself today, May. Do you know what's wrong with her?" she asked curiously as she stood there. May sighed softly as she folded her arms "I'm not sure at all.she didn't tell me either.." May said as she looked up for a bit and blinked "Come to think of it.she has been acting strangely since it's near February." May then added.  
  
"Hmm.if I'm right, I think that Rally could be developing a need for a boyfriend which is a first, May.." Becky said with a light giggle as she adjusted her glasses, looking at May as she nodded "Yep, I mean she must be jealous that at least you have Ken to spend Valentine's Day with." she then said with a sigh, looking over at the calendar.  
  
May had looked out the window as she nodded her head, looking back at Becky "I suppose your right.I feel bad that she would have no one to spend Valentine's Day with." she said with a sigh as well as she looked at the counter. She had tried to think of some plans on how to get Rally a date as she stood there at the counter. "I don't know how I'm going to find her a guy before Valentine's Day." May said suddenly.  
  
Becky was just about to say another thing to her before the door to the store opened and a young guy the same age as Rally walked in. The guy had dark black hair, a pair of dark sunglasses covered his eyes as he looked around the store. He seemed to have an average build as he wore a dark trench coat with a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue t-shirt underneath it. His sneakers tread along the floor as he walked up to the counter as he looked at May "Excuse me, miss. Can you tell me where I can find the shooting range?" the guy asked in a polite voice.  
  
May noticed the young guy walking as then a thought came into her mind as she watched him. "Hmm.this guy seems like a cutie.I'm sure Rally would love a guy like him." May nodded as she pointed to a door in the store "Go through that door, you can't miss it." She said as the young guy walked in, looking back at Becky and giggled cutely "Well.I think we found a candidate for Rally." May said as she then had an idea, grabbing Becky by the arm as she dragged her with to go watch Rally and the young guy "We have to see this Becky." she said with a grin on her face.  
  
In the shooting range, Rally was shooting at a target as she was alone. She tired to concentrate, but the feeling that Valentine's Day was coming up had really bothered her. The young guy had walked in as he loaded a clip into his Beretta as he sighed some, aiming the gun at an available target and squeezing the trigger. The bullet flew from the chamber as it made a headshot into the target, making a few more rounds pierce through the head of the target as he sighed some.  
  
Rally had gotten done as she lowered her gun, seeing that some of her shots weren't aimed at the head and then noticed that the target next to her all had headshots. Her eyes widened as she blinked some "Whoever has that kind of accuracy, must be really good." she said to herself as she then noticed the guy right next to her load another clip into his Beretta and then plug away at the target again.  
  
May and Becky watched the scene that was happening as they were outside the door to the shooting range. Becky was surprised on how good the young guy was as she looked at May "Wow.that guy is really good.maybe even better than Rally." she said as she looked back at the scene. "I wonder how Rally will take this.we all know she's good with a gun." May added as she also watched the scene that was happening in the shooting range.  
  
Rally felt her heartbeat fast as she continued to watch the guy fire away, thinking in her mind as she stood there "Wow.this guy has great accuracy, and he's a hottie." she had a light blush come over her as she tried to shake it off. She set down her CZ-75 as she walked over to the man and stood next to him since he set down his Beretta "You seem pretty good with that Beretta.even better than the cops." she said as she felt a bit shy talking to him.  
  
The guy turned to Rally and nodded a bit, moving some of his bangs away from his forehead "Why thank you.you seem like a great sharpshooter yourself." he said as he looked Rally over. "Man.a girl like her seems way better than me.and she's cute to match." he thought to himself as he stood with Rally. Rally slowly brought her hand out to him as she looked at him. "My name is Rally.Rally Vincent, what's your name?"  
  
"My name's Kaneda Kuro." he said as he had shook her hand, looking at her still as he had a soft smile to her. His eyes met hers as he had softly took his hand away, looking back at the target that Rally had shot as he smiled gently "You 're a very good with that handgun, Rally." he said as he put up his Beretta as he put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Thanks.you're not bad yourself, Kaneda." Rally said as she had reloaded another ammo clip into her CZ-75. She felt herself blush brightly on the inside and looked up at him "So.if you aren't doing anything sometime this week, maybe we can go out somewhere." she said as she then thought to herself "Rally, don't make it look like you're desperate to go out with him." She stood there as she waited to hear him answer her offer.  
  
Kaneda thought about it inside his head as he looked at her "Well, it has been a month since my last girlfriend broke up with me.I hope Rally won't do what happened with Makona breaking up with me." He then nodded as he smiled softly, looking at Rally "Yes, I would love to take you out somewhere, Rally." he said as he put his stuff up in his coat pockets. "So.what time would you like me to pick you up?" he asked as he had his hands in his coat pockets.  
  
Rally watched him as she was surprised, her heart beating very rapidly in her chest as she tossed back some of her hair "Um.how about after I get off of work tomorrow?" she asked as she stared into his eyes.  
  
"That would do." Kaneda said in agreement as he handed Rally a card with his cell phone number on it. "You can give me a call whenever you are ready for me to come get you." he said with a smile as he waved at her "I'll see you then." he then turned and started to head out of the shooting range and out of the store, getting in his dark blue 2002 Lotus Esprit and driving off.  
  
Rally looked down at the card in amazement as she looked at the number on it. It was the first time a guy had ever given her his number to her. Becky and May smirked as they found that this was a good time to sneak up on Rally without her noticing. Becky hovered one of her hands over Rally's shoulder while May did the same on Rally's other shoulder as the two then set their hands down at the same time.  
  
"Congratulations, Rally!" the two yelled happily as Rally had jumped a few feet in the air, her heart beating in shock from what happened as she had turned to look at both May and Becky with her eyes widened "You two! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Rally yelled as she panted hard from the scare.  
  
May giggled as she set her hands on her hips as Becky walked up to Rally "So.who was the cute guy giving you his number, Rally?" Becky asked curiously with a smirk on her face.  
  
Rally shook her head as she looked at the two "He.was only a guy I met." she said as May knew she was lying. "Looks like Rally has a date with that cute guy." May said as she had folded her arms.  
  
Becky grabbed Rally's arm as her and May pulled Rally out of the shop, giggling "Let's get you ready for that date, Rally." she said as the three of them headed out of shop and back to Rally and May's house that afternoon.  
  
(A/N: heh, Chapter 2 of GSC is now finished.took me a while to come up with an idea.maybe I can get all of my chapters for my two stories done just as quick. Be sure to check out my other fanfic "The Unknown Soldier of Mercury", my Sailor Moon fanfic and keep on sending those reviews ^_^.) 


	3. Ch 3: A Girls' Night Out

(A/N: Still, I do not plan on using Bean Bandit in the story whatsoever though I tend to focus on using the chars from OAV and maybe 2-3 chars from the manga. But I'm glad that my story is getting reviews. Anyways, now on to Chapter 3 of GSC.)  
  
Gunsmith Cats: a tale of two wild guns  
  
Chapter 3: A girls' night out  
  
Back at Rally's and May's house that afternoon, May and Becky, along with Misty since Becky told Misty all about Rally's date. The three girls went to work on getting Rally ready to go out on a date with Kaneda. Rally looked at the three as she sat on the couch and May walking up to Rally as she had laid down a nice outfit that had a white halter-top and some khaki cargo shorts.  
  
Rally looked at May as she blinked some "Are.you sure that he'll go for something like that, May?" she asked as she looked back at the outfit while Becky and Misty were trying to pick out some outfits that Rally might wear to the date. "Hehe, guys will always go for that sort of outfit." May answered with a short giggle as then Becky set down an outfit that had a blue dress skirt with matching jacket, white blouse, and a black necktie.  
  
Rally looked at the outfit as she thought for a moment, then looked up at Becky with a blush on her face "Hmm.I guess he'll like that one." she said as she sat there on the couch. Misty walked up to the couch as she then put a pair of black high heels to match with the necktie next to the outfit that Becky picked out  
  
"Well.this is what I could come up with, Rally.sorry it's not much." Misty said as she had stood next to Becky and May, she was wearing her usual green miniskirt and a green and white t-shirt. Rally looked at the three as Becky grinned a bit as Rally looked at the high heels "I'm not used to high heels.I still remember the pair that May gave me." she said as she looked over at May "One of the heels broke during that ceremony a long time ago."  
  
"Well, how was I supposed to know they would do that, Rally." May said as she set her hands on her hips, looking at Rally. Becky smiled as she then looked at Rally with a light grin while the other two were sitting in chairs in the living room. Rally thought to herself as then the doorbell rang, May getting up as she went to the door "Who is it?"  
  
"It's your favorite person, May.Can I talk to Rally?" the voice from behind the door as Rally's face turned into as she grabbed the CZ-75 from the table at the door, she also had the bolt on the door as she aimed her gun at the door "Bill, go away! I don't want to talk to you.and don't think that threat you made with May and me will work the second time!"  
  
"Come on, I want to make it up to you for doing that, but I had to do that so I could get you to cooperate with me on the Radinov case." Bill said as he kept on knocking on the door. Rally had then grown tired of Bill as she then squeezed the trigger on her gun, piercing the door with a few holes that seemed to scare Bill away while May and the other girls had watched in shock  
  
"W.wow.I didn't think Rally would have the guts to do that." Becky said to Misty as Rally then calmed down and set the gun back on the table and sat down on the couch, sighing to herself as May walked to the door and inspected the holes "Well, at least he now knows you mean business, Rally." May said with a light giggle while Rally nodded and picked up the outfit that Becky picked out  
  
"I'll go try on this outfit, you three.." Rally said as she headed upstairs to her bedroom and started to change into the outfit. Meanwhile back downstairs, May, Misty, and Becky were on the couch as they were talking to each other, waiting for Rally to come downstairs and show off the outfit.  
  
"So, did Rally ever say who the guy she is going on a date is?" Misty asked Becky and May as she tossed back her long brown hair. Becky shook her head as she adjusted her glasses "Nope, not even a name.but he did look like a real hottie." Becky said with a giggle. Misty smiled softly as she watched the two "Well.I'm glad that Rally found someone she likes.I know I am going to be very busy that day." she said as she had folded her hands into her lap.  
  
Up in her bedroom, Rally was in the process of trying on the outfit that the other girls picked out for her as she stared into the mirror, thinking to herself as she was in her sports bra and panties. "This is my very first date.I just hope I don't mess it up and make a bad impression." Rally thought to herself as she stared at the mirror. Usually, she wouldn't accept any offers on a date since the men she met up with were perverted and stupid like Bill, but Kaneda was different from any other guy.she could tell he was a nice and caring guy at that.  
  
Rally kept on staring into the mirror as she got into the outfit, lastly putting on the high heels, which made her wobble a bit. She growled to herself as she straightened out the outfit and then headed out of her bedroom door and downstairs, having a bit of trouble getting down the stairs as her feet were starting to hurt "W..well.how does it look? Rally said as she got to where the three other girls were.  
  
Becky, May, and Misty watched as Rally came out with the outfit they chose as they smiled softly, nodding to her as the three were sitting down on the couch  
  
"It looks very nice, and very professional."  
  
"It's a winner!"  
  
"He'll surely love it, Rally!"  
  
Rally stood there as she heard the three compliments about the outfit, heading back upstairs as she changed out of the outfit and put it in her closet for tomorrow. She still kept on worrying about what will happen on the date tomorrow as she was in her sports bra and panties outfit. Becky and Misty were spending the night to help Rally prepare for the date she had tomorrow as the other girls were downstairs.  
  
Rally could feel her heart racing as she thought more about Kaneda, looking at the window and then headed downstairs to go eat. Later on that night, a shadowy figure was climbing up a tree near Rally's window. The figure had a long ponytail and was wearing a long trenchcoat, lighting up a cigarette from his box of Lucky Strike brand cigarettes. It was none other than Bill Collins spying on Rally as she slept.  
  
"I am going to keep asking her until she does go on a date with me." he said to himself as he inched closer to her window while Rally was sleeping. He was almost there to her window when suddenly a shot rang out, a bullet whizzing by so fast that he fell to the ground. He landed flat on his stomach as he had his cigarette in his mouth still. ".Why do I even try.?" he muttered to himself.  
  
Rally had her eyes closed as her CZ-75 was in her hand and pointed at her window as she then turned to her side and then fell asleep, sleeping for the rest of the night while she dreamt of Kaneda and herself on the date.  
  
(A/N: That's the end of Chapter 3, folks. The story seems to be progressing more as the days go by. Probably by the time you read this, I will have Ch. 4 in production so keep on reading and send in the reviews. ^_^ v) 


	4. Ch 4: The Night Everything Changed

Gunsmith Cats: a tale of two wild guns  
  
Chapter 4: The night everything changed  
  
The next day, Rally was at work as it seemed like every day as usual. She had her outfit from last night in the back of the shop as she had stood behind the counter. May was working on something as she tapped her pencil on the desk. Rally kept on looking at the clock as she waited for the time for her to get ready for Kaneda to pick her up.  
  
"Hmm.I guess it's almost time for me to get changed." Rally said as she had then headed over to the back. May looked over at Rally as she blinked some "Rally, didn't you hear any strange noises last night? It sounded like someone got hurt." May asked as she set her pencil down. Rally shook her head as she looked over at May  
  
"Nah, must have been your imagination." Rally said as she had then closed the door to change into the outfit as she took off her normal clothes and started to put on the white blouse, then putting on the blue skirt and matching coat as she put the necktie on last. She walked out of the backroom as May looked at her and grinned  
  
"Now you behave yourself, Rally.be sure not to do anything I wouldn't do." May said jokingly as Rally looked back at her "Yes, mother." Rally replied back sarcastically as she heard a car horn outside. "Well, I'm off now, May.don't forget to lock up once I leave.." Rally said as she left through the front door and headed into Kaneda's car as the two drove off together.  
  
May smiled as she then went ahead and locked everything up, even though Rally had left her Cobra back at the house and had May drive them to work. "I'm sure those two will have a great relationship together.I can see it now." she said to herself with a smile on her face as she then got into her car after locking up the shop and heading to the house.  
  
Meanwhile, Rally was with Kaneda as she sat in the passenger side of the Esprit. She was impressed that he had such an expensive car as she looked over at him. Kaneda was wearing a nice blue silk button up shirt with a pair of khaki cargo pants and his brown shoes, since Becky had called Kaneda to tell him what Rally was wearing for the date.  
  
"So, where is it we're going first, Kaneda?" Rally asked as she had then heard the smooth jazz music that was playing on his car stereo. Kaneda smiled as he had then came up to a red light and looked at her "Do you like Chinese food, Rally?" he asked as he held the steering wheel Rally smiled and nodded softly "Wh-why yes I do, Kaneda." Rally replied back shyly.  
  
Kaneda smiled and nodded some as he then began to drive again, looking at the road. "Well, how about we go to a chinese food restaurant for dinner?" he asked as he looked at the road still. Rally nodded as she folded her hands in her lap "I would love that, Kaneda.." she said as she kept that smile on her face.  
  
He drove up to a chinese food restaurant as he parked and then turned off the ignition. He then got out and opened the passenger side door, helping Rally out as he closed the door behind her. Rally blushed as he did so for her and then wrapped an arm around his as the two walked into the restaurant. A girl with a black hair and a red chinese dress walked up to them as she smiled softly.  
  
"Table for two?" she asked nicely as Kaneda nodded, the hostess then lead Rally and Kaneda over to a window booth seat as the two sat down. "Your waitress will be here shortly." the hostess said before she left the two love birds to themselves.  
  
Rally looked at Kaneda as she smiled some "So, tell me more about yourself, Kaneda." she said softly as she had sat across from him, looking into his eyes gently. She was already enjoying the date as she smiled at him, tossing back some of her black hair.  
  
Kaneda nodded as he looked at Rally "Well, I'm currently single, I like to go out dancing, and just relax at home with my cat, Jiji." he said as he then looked at her some more "and.that's all there is to talk about myself." He said finally as he moved some of his hair back with his hand. She smiled softly as she continued to watch him, then looking out the window as she sighed contently.  
  
A girl with brown hair in a ponytail wearing a green chinese dress walked up to Kaneda and Rally as she held a server's tray. "May I take your order?" the waitress said as she had pulled out a pencil and a pad of paper after she handed the menus to the two. Kaneda had let Rally order first as the waitress wrote down Rally's order. He then went next as he ordered Chicken Fried Rice as the girl also wrote down the drink orders and then proceeded to get the order made.  
  
Rally looked back at Kaneda as she smiled some "Wow.I didn't know that you liked chinese food as well." she said in amazement, staring at him "Well, since we do live in a country with mostly fast food places, I prefer to dine in something so serene that I can sit in peace and rest without rushing myself." he replied as he then felt his hand place on hers. Rally gasped as she looked down at his hand and then blushed a bit, looking back up at him  
  
Kaneda smiled at her as he looked into her eyes "You have some very lovely eyes, Rally." he said softly as she nodded back. Rally began to think to herself as she watched him "I can't stop thinking about him.he is so hot and good looking.I don't think I ever want him to leave me or vice versa." she said as she had continued to stare into his eyes.  
  
The waitress came back to them as she had then brought the drinks out and passed them to their respective customers. "Your order will be here shortly." the waitress said as she then headed off again, tending to her other tables as Rally ran her straw along the rim of the glass boredly. "So.did you have a girlfriend before you met me, Kaneda?"  
  
Kaneda sighed as he looked at his glass also, not making eye contact at Rally for a moment "Well.yes, I did.but, she broke up with me for some other guy."he said in a depressed tone, closing his eyes softly. He really didn't want to bring up that event in his life since it brought so much heartbreak.  
  
Rally saw this as she also had a depressed look on her face as she sighed some "I'm.sorry for bringing that up." she said in apology. Kaneda waved his head some as he looked up at Rally "No, it's alright.it was bound to come up again sooner or later and you at least wanted to know, so there's no harm in that." he said as Rally nodded softly "I know, but I do feel bad on how much she meant to you.I wish I had a guy who did that for me." Rally said as she looked down  
  
Kaneda smiled a bit as he then set a hand on her cheek, looking at her "I guess we're in the same boat now are we, Rally?" he said as Rally looked back at him and smiled softly "yeah, you're right about that, Kaneda." she said as the food came and was served to Rally and Kaneda. She then took a pair of chopsticks and started to eat what she ordered while Kaneda ate his chicken fried rice. After the dinner and leaving a tip, Rally and Kaneda were back in his car as she smiled softly  
  
"That was a lovely dinner, Kaneda." she said as she sat in the car while he drove, looking out the window some more and headed to a nightclub. The two got out and headed into the club since it was packed, Kaneda and Rally headed over to a table. Rally heard the music going on as she smiled at him "So.shall we dance, Kaneda?" she asked as Kaneda nodded to her, heading to the dance floor with her.  
  
A very upbeat song was playing throughout the club as Rally started to sway her hips to the beat, Kaneda moving with the music as he and Rally started to dance close. She had teased him a bit as she giggled cutely as her back was against his chest as she danced. She could feel herself dance closer as she had closed her eyes, turning around as she wrapped her arms around his neck gently while she danced with him.  
  
Kaneda watched her as he saw her trying to tease him and went along with it, teasing her back as his body went with the rhythm of the song and the pace of the song. Rally blushed in the back of her mind as she had kept on dancing with him. About an hour later, the two were heading out of the club as Rally clung to his arm. She seemed really happy to be with him as then they were headed to the park.  
  
The time was now about 11pm as the two got to the park, taking a nice stroll as Rally smiled softly "Kaneda.I am really enjoying myself.thank you for taking me out." she said as she looked up at him, the two stopping at a water fountain. Kaneda looked down at her as he smiled back "You're very welcome, Rally." he said as he continued to look at her  
  
Rally's eyes met up with his as the light of the moon made her eyes glisten, her heart beating very fast as she closed her eyes while he moved some of her hair behind her ear while the two stood alone. She started to move her hands on his cheeks as the two leaned in and kissed each other on the lips gently. Rally's lips started to tingle from it all as the two softly broke the kiss and held each other, looking at her watch "It.it's getting late and I need to get home, Kaneda." she said as she didn't want the date to end.  
  
A while later, Kaneda had parked beside Rally's Shelby Cobra GT 500 as the two were at Rally's doorstep "Well.I guess this is goodnight for now, Kaneda." she said softly as she stared back into his dark brown eyes. Kaneda nodded as he stared back into Rally's lovely eyes. "Yes, I'm afraid so, Rally." he said as Rally then wrapped her arms around his neck again and gave a soft, but passionate kiss on his lips. His arms wrapped around her waist as he kept the kiss going.  
  
"Oh god, I don't want him to go.I want him so much.I don't want this night to end."she thought to herself as she was held in his warm embrace. The two finally broke the kiss as she blushed brightly for a moment, then looking at him "W-well.g-goodnight, Kaneda.." she said as she blushed, opening her door and headed inside as Kaneda headed off.  
  
Rally then went up to her room, since May was asleep on the couch with the TV on. She started to change for bed as she ran her fingertips along her now tingling lips. She now could never forget her first kiss from a guy. She walked over to her window as she watched him leave, whispering softly to herself "...I love you, Kaneda..". She walked over to her bed as she got into the covers and laid down, falling asleep for the rest of the night.  
  
(A/N: *yawns some* man.that was a long chapter.one of the longest I have ever written.oh well, Chapter 5 should be done and up as soon as you get this one done..so keep on reading and send in the reviews! ^_^) 


	5. Ch 5: Win or lose, everyone wins

Gunsmith Cats: a tale of two wild guns  
  
Chapter 5: Win or lose, everyone wins  
  
Rally woke up the next morning to find that May been close to her, looking straight at her with a smile on her face which scared her for a bit. The scare caused May to fall back and hit the ground on her head. The reaction had made Rally's heart skip a few beats as she sat up and looked down at May.  
  
"Oww...watch it next time, Rally..." May said as she got up and rubbed her head some. Rally yawned softly as she stretched her arms a bit. "Well, it was your fault for being in the room when I woke up, May..." she said as she then got on the bed and sat beside Rally with a grin on her face. "So...how did the date go?" she asked curiously with the grin on her face.  
  
Rally looked over at May as she thought for a moment, wondering if she should tell her about it as she nodded a bit "It was good..." she said as she then remembered back to the kiss that Kaneda and her made before she went to bed, which made her blush a tiny bit. May saw this as she grinned even more, watching Rally still  
  
"Come on, girl...you know you enjoyed it..." May said as she had set her hands in her lap. Rally nodded shyly as she blushed more, knowing that May was right. She tossed some of her hair back as she yawned some. The sun from the window shone through the glass as it reached the end of her bed.  
  
"Kaneda and me had a great time on our date..." Rally said finally as she had gotten out of bed and stretched her arms. She walked over to the window and sighed contently, her arms wrapped around herself as she stood there with a soft smile on her face. For once in her life, she felt complete in her life and Kaneda was the one who made her life so complete.  
  
Elsewhere, Bill was heading down the sidewalk as he had sighed some, his hands in his pockets as he had a depressed look. "Maybe I should just forget it...Rally is never going out with me and she probably found someone other than m-" he said before he had bumped into a woman about 19, looked like she was walking to her house from a college or something as he looked at her.  
  
"I'm very sorry, miss..." he said as he had held out a hand to the girl and helped her up. The girl nodded as she looked up at Bill and was helped up, holding his hand as she had nodded softly to him. "Thank you very much..." she said as she watched him. She nodded to him as she started to walk off. "Can I take you out to lunch sometime, miss?" Bill said as he stood there. The girl nodded as she turned to him and held out her hand "My name is Whitney...but you can call me Whit for short.." Whitney said with a smile as she shook his hand.  
  
Bill shook his hand as he smiled softly to her "It's nice to meet a cute girl like you, Whitney. My name's William Collins." He said as Whitney then handed Bill a card with her phone number on it as she smiled softly "Here's my number, call me sometime" she said as she waved goodbye to him as she left. Bill looked at the number as he smiled widely, grinning "Well, that turned out right" he said as he had headed off to where he was going.  
  
Back at Rally's house, May and Rally were hanging around the house as Misty and Becky came back over to hear all about Rally's date with Kaneda. Becky grinned as she hugged Rally. "Congrats on your date with him, Rally. I knew things were going to go right." Becky said with the grin still on her face. Misty nodded some as she had her hands folded in her lap, looking at Rally. "I'm glad you had a fun night, Rally." She said as she smiled softly.  
  
Rally nodded to both as she coughed a bit by how tight Becky was hugging her "Becky, you're using too much pressure." Rally said as Becky then stopped hugging and nodded some. "Well, it wouldn't be right if I didn't hug you just right." She said with a grin as Rally shook her head "You're strange, Becky."  
  
The girls talked all through the day until Becky and Misty had to go, leaving Rally and May to themselves as they walked off. Rally walked over to the TV as she sat down and turned it on, watching the news as she sighed some "Well, this has been a boring day, May." She said as she had sat there. May had gotten herself a soda as she walked over to where Rally was.  
  
Later that night, the two had been sitting on the couch as they were watching a scary movie. Rally, getting so into the movie as much as May was, had her knees to her chest she clutched them tightly. A big bowl of popcorn sat between the two as they continued to watch it. On screen, a girl had been running through her house, scared of a stalker who had been creeping inside her house.  
  
May shivered in fear as she grabbed some popcorn as she watched the movie, looking over at Rally from time to time as she sat there. Rally also grabbed a handful of popcorn as she too shivered in fear. The tingling on her back grew worse by the minute as the girl on TV had wandered into a dark hallway. Rally's eyes widened as a soft whisper came from her lips "Don't go in there. He might be waiting to get you."  
  
Just then, Rally and May watch as everything had gone silent for a moment. The silence of it all had the hairs on their backs stand up on end as they had their gaze toward the TV. Not a sound was made until the loud tone of the phone along with a high pitched scream then filled the air. The noise of the phone had made both girls jump out of their seats on the couch as the popcorn bowl flew with them, landing on May's head.  
  
May layed on the floor with the bowl on her head while Rally was on the couch still, their hearts beating quickly as they panted. Rally answered the phone as she was still shivering from the shock. "H-hello?" she said in a scared tone. Kaneda's voice was on the other end to calm down as she smiled weakly "Oh, hello Kaneda." She said as she layed there, her heart was beating as she laughed nervously.  
  
May slowly lifted the bowl from her head with a finger as she glared at Rally "Well, that was so rude of him to do that to us during a movie." May said as she had some popcorn on her from the fright. The floor was littered with pieces of popcorn as Rally talked on the phone.  
  
"Sorry I scared you, Rally. I didn't think you were watching a movie." Kaneda said in apology over the phone. Rally nodded softly as she smiled "Heh, it's alright, Kaneda. I forgive you." May saw this as she started to mimic Rally, which ended up getting hit with a cushion in the head though the bowl was used as a helmet.  
  
"Anywho, would you like to go out on another date?" Kaneda asked as he was at his house, making dinner as he had a movie playing on his computer. Rally blushed softly as she had still held the phone, nodding softly "Y- yes, I would love to go out on another date." Rally replied as her cheeks turned a light red, not knowing she was going on another date.  
  
Kaneda nodded as he listened to Rally, turning off something in his house as he sat down "Same time as the first date?" he asked as he straightened out his shirt. Rally nodded softly as she smiled "Yes, same time." She said as she had yawned softly "I'm going to head off to bed now, Kaneda. Good night." She said with a light giggle as she hung up the phone.  
  
May smiled as she looked at Rally, sitting up "Wow, your second date, Rally. I'm proud of you." May said as she had a soft smile on her face. Rally nodded some as she then smirked some "Anywho, I'm heading off to bed." Rally said as she left upstairs to go to bed. May smiled some as she then threw some popcorn at Rally before she could reach the stairs that resulted in a popcorn fight.  
  
(A/N: sorry it taken so long to get it up. Looks like Rally is up for a second date with Kaneda ^_^. Will the second date be more magical than the first? Will Bill finally score? All this and more will be revealed in Chapter 6 of Gunsmith Cats: a Tale of Two Wild Guns..) 


End file.
